metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Camera
A still camera is a device used to take photographs, singly. Traditional cameras capture light onto photographic film, while digital cameras use electronics to store digital images in computer memory inside the device. Use by the KGB During the 1960s, a button-shaped camera was developed by the KGB as a means of covertly taking pictures of various secrets. It was a small, lightweight, F21-type camera that was concealed behind a coat button, and also was connected to a thin cable leading from the camera itself to the pocket, to allow the camera to take pictures remotely.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Button Camera"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgs.natmal.net/#enc/250 EVA, while disguised as Tatyana, used it to take pictures of areas within Groznyj Grad, the Shagohod, and presumably Colonel Volgin and Major Raikov. Before returning to Groznyj Grad from Tikhogornyj, she also used it to take a picture of Naked Snake to both have a picture of him and so she'd have "insurance" in case Snake decided to betray her. Use by Big Boss Big Boss used a rangefinder camera to photograph the Chrysalis unmanned weapon, during the Peace Walker Incident, which could focus just as well as any other camera and doesn't leave much picture blur behind, also necessitating two images to overlap to take a clear picture. According to the child soldier Chico, the camera was of the same model as the one that Che Guevara used. Big Boss later gave the picture to Chico, who then sold it on to a magazine where it was published as a UFO photo. The Militaires Sans Frontieres also used it in some reconnaissance ops. Use by Philanthropy Solid Snake utilized a digital camera during his mission on board the [[U.S.S. Discovery (tanker)|USS Discovery]] in 2007. Its purpose was to capture images of the newly-developed Metal Gear RAY for the anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy. This camera was specifically designed for sneaking missions, with very limited storage capacity. After a picture was taken and stored into the camera's internal memory, it would be automatically processed via various algorithms to protect against tampering, as well as electronically stamped and distinctively encrypted as a safeguard. Snake took a picture of Sergei Gurlukovich with the camera and sent the photo to Otacon via Codec for him to ID. The photos of RAY were originally intended to be uploaded via Codec to Otacon, but after discovering that their transmissions were being monitored by an unknown party, Snake was forced to upload it via an IC router on the Discovery. In the 2010s, Philanthropy possessed an MGS 004 236169 single-lens reflex digital camera, made in Japan. The image receiver employed a low power consumption CMOS module, and picture data was stored using a unique, ulta-high compression system developed by Sunny. The camera was equipped with high capacity flash memory for data storage. Unconfirmed usage A special camera was developed on Shadow Moses Island in order to investigate claims that the disposal facility was haunted, according to several members of the Genome Army. The camera contained various filtering techniques to discern auras, ectoplasm and other psychic emanations.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes Weight: 0.7 kg. The camera is featured in several Metal Gear Solid games as a hidden bonus item, which is procured during gameplay. It is used to capture images of interest to the player, which can be saved onto a memory card (PlayStation, PlayStation 2, and Nintendo GameCube) or the console's hard drive (Xbox and PlayStation 3), for later viewing. As the PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation Portable allows copying of game data onto a USB drive, photos taken in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, and the Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection can be transferred to a computer. Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty The camera can be used to photograph ghosts in the original Metal Gear Solid, when used in certain locations. The ghosts are images of the game's development staff. If desired, these images can be removed from the photo by selecting the "Exorcise" option in the game's picture browser, accessed from the "Special" menu. If the player looks into a mirror with the camera, it is seen to be visually identical to the scope, as it utilizes the same polygon model. In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the camera serves as a standard item in Solid Snake's inventory, required for completion of the Tanker chapter. The digital camera can be procured as a bonus item, during both the Tanker and Plant chapters, and will automatically appear in the player's inventory during subsequent playthroughs. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In Metal Gear Solid 4, the camera can be found behind Sunny's desk on board the Nomad, during Act One, Two or Three's mission briefing, or in the kitchen during Act Four's mission briefing. The camera allows pictures to be taken in-game, which can then be accessed from the photo album in the main menu and exported to the PlayStation 3's HDD. Photos taken could also be uploaded to Metal Gear Online's Community Support Page. If the camera is procured during Act Four, pictures of Sunny and Naomi Hunter will be stored on it. Unlike other games, where the camera must be used in first person view, Metal Gear Solid 4 features a third person option. In this view, the camera is controlled by a second controller (reassigning the controller works just as well). If the player completes the game with the camera in Snake's equipment, then it will appear in the inventory during the next playthrough, upon meeting up with the Metal Gear Mk. II. During Act Four on Shadow Moses Island, equipping the Sorrow Doll with the camera allows the player to take photographs of ghosts of certain characters from the original Metal Gear Solid, such as Liquid Snake, as well as members of the development team, including director Hideo Kojima. After the members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit shed their suits, waiting a few minutes will result in the player and the Beauty entering a white, featureless environment. Pointing the camera towards the women will cause them to pose for picture taking, though there is a time limit in which to do so. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker A rangefinder camera appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as a selectable item. Any pictures taken are sent to "Photos" in the XMB Media Bar. It is a required item in several optional missions; including, but not limited to, "Ghost Photography," "Papparazi," and "Date with Paz." Locations * Metal Gear Solid – Armory South * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – Strut E Parcel Room * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – Groznyj Grad Southeast * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Nomad (mission briefing) Notes and references Camera Camera Camera Camera Camera Camera Camera Camera Camera